<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic Pearl by GhostyGooGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071185">Cosmic Pearl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl'>GhostyGooGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, Confused Rick, Confusing Emotions, Consensual Underage Sex, Edging, F/M, Fantasizing, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki but not Hanahaki, Horny Rick, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Morty accidentally gets high, Morty gets a wish granted, Multi, Oral Sex, Rick and Morty Mini Bang Event 2020, Secret Crush, Secret Desire, Shame, Slow slip into debauchery, UST, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, age gap, frustrated Rick, kind of, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning a lost item to it's rightful owners, Morty is gifted an ancient artefact that grants him one wish. However, wishes are fickle things, and Morty's wish isn't something he'd anticipated, and he certainly didn't expect it to fuck Rick over so spectacularly. In which Morty accidentally asks that Rick can't get off to anyone else other than Morty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Other(s), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first time in a very long time that I have written anything of substance. It's also the first time I've written for Rick and Morty without a co-author, and I'm pretty nervous/anxious about posting, because I'm probably a bit rusty. (It's surprising that I haven't written more for this fandom considering how long I've been hanging about in it now haha.)</p><p>This fic is written for the 2020 Rick and Morty Mini Bang event, and features the lovely art of <a href="https://twitter.com/KowaiSnail?s=20">Kowai</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/SundaeMrs?s=20">Sundae</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/MrLollipopArt?s=20">Klaus</a>! Thank you for working with me on this and inspiring me with your gorgeous artwork! &lt;3 </p><p> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the read, and I would LOVE to read your thoughts in the comments. Thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Jesus <em>fucking</em> Christ! <em>HURRY UP, MORTY</em>!” Rick bellowed. 
</p>
<p>
A loud, blood curdling roar echoed behind them as Rick forcefully grabbed Morty by the shirt and shoved him through the open portal at full sprint, before jumping through behind him. The portal closed and severed the link between this dimension and the one they had just emerged from just as a very large and deadly looking barbed tentacle swiped inches from Rick's head. 
</p>
<p>
Morty groaned and blearily lifted himself up off of the cold marble floor, breathing heavily, knee and elbow aching from the rough landing. Rick was already up on his feet, typing into his communicator as if nothing had happened. He looked mildly annoyed.
</p>
<p>
“Come on, Morty, this way.” He took off in the direction of their next destination in long strides, his shoes pattering through the puddle of green blood that had started to spread across the clean marble floor from the severed limb, and leaving blood stained shoe prints in his wake. 
</p>
<p>
Morty heaved a sigh, still trying to catch his breath. He looked around and it appeared that they had portalled into some kind of fancy looking mall; however it was most certainly alien. Their sudden arrival had attracted a lot of attention and strange looks and Morty rubbed his sore arm, feeling self conscious. He pushed through the crowd, following his grandfather's dirty footprints. As they faded away he caught sight of spiky blue hair heading towards some kind of large escalator. Rick looked back over and caught Morty’s eye, giving him a glare that told him to hurry the fuck up. Morty crossed his arms and frowned. He caught up to Rick just in time to be bodily shoved onto the escalator by a large and slimy slug-like alien, roughly into Rick's back.
</p>
<p>
“Give us a little space wou-would you M-OURGH-ty? I know you wanna be grandpa’s favourite but th-this just reeks of-of desperation.”
</p>
<p>
“Shut up, Rick,” Morty pushed Rick forward a bit and gave the lifeform behind him a dirty look. “Why-where are we? What now?”
</p>
<p>
“Urghhhh, Morty I expl-I told you the plan before we left can-if you actually listened to me for once you’d <em>know</em> that we’re here to meet a contact of mine-a-a-a very <em>well off</em> contact of mine who is willing to pay-to pay <em>very generously</em> for this sample.” He patted his lab coat pocket that held the moderately sized vial of liquid they spent the last five excruciating hours trying to retrieve. It turned out that the ‘sample’ itself was situated inside some eldritch horror’s equivalent of a human testicle. Guess who had to crawl in and retrieve it. Essentially Morty had been balls deep -so to speak- inside another living creature to collect a <em>sperm</em> sample for the better part of a day. He now felt sticky and dirty; both physically and mentally, and all he wanted to do was go home and shower and try to forget this happened. Like that one time with the dragons. He shuddered.
</p>
<p>
“Ye-Yeah well <em>forgive</em> me for-for the lapse in <em>memory</em>, Rick. You weren’t the one slipping around inside a ballsack all day!”
</p>
<p>
“Urghhhhh you’re still complaining about that? It’s not like you’ve never touched alien jizz before, yeesh. You’re acting lik-like a-a little <em>bitch</em>, Morty. A-anyway you owed me after that shitty trip to Galactica 5 last week. I-I had to practically carry your stupid ass past that finish line or we would-we’d be piles of Traxil shit right now. A-and you know that princess, Morty, she-she wasn’t even worth the effort, she- talk about crazy bit-“
</p>
<p>
Morty squinted angrily up at his grandfather. The creature behind him offered both of them a disapproving look. Morty just huffed and looked over the edge of the escalator as it slowly drifted up. He wasn’t in the mood and he most certainly didn’t appreciate being reminded of <em>that </em>particular adventure.
</p>
<p>
They reached the top of the escalator and Morty jumped off quickly before he could be crushed even further by the slug creature. He slid out of its way and clung to the rails that overlooked the rest of the mall. They were on the second floor but above them were multiple levels, it looked as if the mall towered on forever from Mortys perspective. He entirely underestimated how huge this place was. 
</p>
<p>
Rick chatted away to him about nothing, explaining the ins and outs of the deal and what not to do and say and how much of a piece of shit he was. Morty zoned out part way through, too engulfed by the atmosphere around him. The diverse alien life and language, his translator implant picked up most of the dialogue but some languages were so entirely foreign that even Rick had never encountered them before, or bothered to add them to the list of translations. There were large stores advertising all kinds of gadgets and clothing and food and things Morty couldn’t really put a name to. This was by no means his first trip into space or his first encounter with extraterrestrial life but it was still exciting and kind of beautiful in its own way.
</p>
<p>
They took a right turn and Rick forcefully grabbed Morty’s upper arm to now steer him through an even denser crowd; it appeared to be a market. Stools lined them on each side, aliens pushed and shoved at the both of them, Rick shoved equally as hard back and threw curses. Morty was just going with the flow. Morty couldn’t see much over the ocean of strange bodies but he did notice some colourful spices and foreign food (he felt as though each smell influenced his mood, leaving him feeling calm and relaxed), some old looking handcrafted trinkets, second hand tech parts, and what looked to be some kind of cotton jackets made for four armed beings. By the time they emerged from the crowd, Morty felt tranquil and at ease; it was strange considering he was usually an anxious mess in large crowds. 
</p>
<p>
He barely noticed when Rick and himself finally stopped at the arranged meeting place. 
</p>
<p>
“Ok Morty, so you know the plan, right? Ju-just wait here, don’t-don’t go anywhere, don’t do anything-don’t-just stay RIGHT here. Grandpa will-I’ll be back soon.” He pushed Morty down on a bench across from a small inconspicuous cafe. He could see the alien Rick planned to meet from here, a short plump red skinned man. “Oh and uh-that-that-ear piece I gave you earlier when you were-were inside-when you were retrieving the sample? You might wanna -<em>ahem</em>- you might wanna keep it turned off.”
</p>
<p>
“Wh-What?” Morty was half paying attention, eyeing up the four alluring three boobed women sat giggling at a table in the cafe across from him. He licked his lips and finally moved his eyes up to Rick. Rick had the audacity to look a little ashamed? Guilty? For a split second, but it was replaced by an expression of indifference. “What?” Morty said again.
</p>
<p>
“Don’t-don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. Just k-eeuughh-ep it off, unless you wanna hear some things you <em>really</em> don’t wanna hear, got it?” 
</p>
<p>
What was that supposed to mean? Whatever. Morty was too exhausted to care. His eyelids drooped as he watched his grandfather walk away and greet his contact in the cafe. Morty could see them talking animatedly, exchanging greetings and jokes, before they both sat down and Rick signalled for the waitress to deliver a drink. They remained in negotiations for about fifteen minutes before Rick finally handed over the vial of sparkly jizz. The red guy looked it over and did some quick tests on it before he signalled to the four women Morty had been eyeing up earlier. They stood from their table and walked over to Rick and practically draped themselves over his grandfather. Rick lifted both arms to wrap around two of the women’s shoulders, visibly flirting with them. Morty narrowed his eyes in suspicion, leaning forward on his seat. 
</p>
<p>
Rick stood then, still being suffocated by the women’s large breasts pushed up into his face, his hands moved down to grope their asses and he let out a loud laugh even Morty could hear from his location opposite the cafe. That <em>bastard</em> was getting laid in repayment for all of <em>Mortys </em>hard work!
</p>
<p>
Morty stood abruptly, anger and - dare he say -  <em>jealousy </em>blurring his vision as he stomped towards the cafe, his eyes fixed on the door that Rick and the girls had just walked through together. He was so consumed by his own angry thoughts that he didn’t notice the small alien speeding towards him. In a green blur the creature smacked straight into the side of Morty, it knocked him off his feet mid-stride and the teen landed with a grunt against the hard floor. The alien let out a series of high pitched squeals as if it were shouting at Morty. Morty rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “O-oh I uhh… s-sorry, I didn’t see-“
</p>
<p>
The thing hissed at him one last time before scrambling off in the direction it was originally going in a hurry. Morty noticed a small box on the floor, it seemed that the creature had dropped it when it had ran into him. He picked it up and stood, looking around for the thing that had just scuttled off, with the intent to return it, but he couldn’t see the alien anywhere. Morty frowned. The box was fairly weighted, not too hefty or large, he could easily carry it in one hand. It was black in colour and sealed with a shiny red ribbon, arching up into a neat bow. He was tempted to shake it, like he used to do with his Christmas presents when he was younger in an exciting attempt to deduce what his parents had bought him. However, he repressed the urge in case it was something important or delicate. 
</p>
<p>
Morty turned the box upside down, behind the ribbon there was a print; perhaps some kind of company or address? Perhaps a shop logo? It was difficult to work out, the translater that Rick had implanted in him struggled to decifider the alien language, the words wobbled and shifted and blurred in front of him as the implant tried to find the correct translation to English. A few interpretations popped up; one was something about oily fish, another about clapping cheeks, and finally the last one, although only the last word was translated, seemed more realistic. Emporium. 
</p>
<p>
Morty, having forgotten Rick and his anger towards him in the wake of this new mini adventure, slash treasure hunt, decided he would take on the responsibility of returning the package to its owner. He remembered a directory point he’d passed on the way to the cafe and decided he’d start there. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick message to Rick, just in case. Morty sneered as he watched it send; he knew he wouldn’t be getting an answer any time soon. 
</p>
<p>
Morty found his way to one of the worn down, high tech directory booths he’d passed earlier, quickly following the translated instructions on how to locate a shop in the mall. He really hoped this emporium wasn’t too far away; knowing Morty’s luck it would be on the top floor or something. He stared at the expansive virtual keyboard, and frowned. How was he supposed to find the place when all he knew was ‘Emporium’. He started there. 347.6 results turned up. He groaned. The creature behind him huffed in annoyance as it waited for its turn. “Yeah yeah, I’m trying here! Jeez!'' Morty turned and the creature crossed its arms. 
</p>
<p>
<em>‘Ok, ok you can do this, Morty.’ </em>He silently encouraged himself in the face of intimidation. In a long and drawn out attempt he copied some of the strange letters from the beginning of the title, managing to narrow the search down to three shops. Against all odds, they all seemed to be in range of each other and Morty smiled in triumph. Floor 48! 
</p>
<p>
He sped off towards one of the glass elevators and ascended the mall at speed. Each floor that he stopped at seemed different and unique in its own way. One floor looked like a giant garden center; plants, flowers, and caged animals were all as alien as each other. Another floor held alien tech of all sizes and uses; it didn’t seem that different to what he found in Rick’s bunker. The elevator stopped briefly on another floor that turned out to be absolutely pitch black, and as quiet as the dead. Something inside Morty told him not to stare too long into the darkness so he stood there fearfully looking out the elevator window for the next few seconds questioning his existence until, at last, the doors closed and he let out a sigh of relief. <em>That was eerie</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Morty eventually ended up cramped against the back of the elevator, face squished against the glass as creatures of all shapes and sizes swarmed in from floor 32; all having apparently come straight from a giant swimming pool. Morty could feel the slime from the creature closest to him seeping into the back of his shirt and he wanted to gag. 
</p>
<p>
The elevator dinged for floor 48 and Morty pushed and shoved his way through the aliens towards the exit, slightly disgruntled. He sighed when he stepped onto the red brick flooring, finally able to breathe now that his personal space was his again. He followed the path that the directory had given him, and thought about Rick. Rick had cautioned him against using the earpiece and at the time Morty had been confused.. But now. Now he was intrigued. He knew what Rick was doing, he <em>knew </em>and perhaps that was what compelled him to turn it on; as much as Morty tried to deny it.<br/>
<br/>
He clicked the little stick-on pad behind his ear and the sound flickered to life. Morty held his breath as he heard a guttural moan, hot and heavy, right next to his ear. The sound sent a shiver straight down his spine, arousal instantly spiking. It was Rick alright; the sounds he was making were akin to the sounds Rick made when he was angered or hurt. However, their pitch was different; deeper and tinged with appreciation. The noises had been warped by context, Morty knew Rick was having-!  Morty couldn’t even finish the thought. He rubbed at one of his heated cheeks with his free hand as he walked. Rick <em>wasn’t in pain, </em>Morty could tell that much.<br/>
<br/>
Morty let himself listen to the huffing and the moaning and the baritone whispers of admiration and dirty talk. And Morty felt like an absolute creep but he really, <em>really, </em>liked the way Rick sounded, more than he should have.<br/>
<br/>
...He was never meant to hear them. ‘<em>No you most certainly WEREN’T’</em>, his brain supplied, his thoughts berated him further. Rick’s voice was deep and lust-filled, gravelly with arousal, confident in his stride. This was a man who knew what he was doing. Morty stood silently against a nearby wall for a moment because he felt light headed; probably because all of the blood that was in his head seconds ago had shot straight to his dick.<br/>
<br/>
And it made him angry. He was angry that his own grandfather made him feel this way. He was angry that Rick had lied to him. He was angry that Rick was getting laid and Morty wasn’t. He was angry that Rick was having sex with someone other than hi- <em>no</em>. Morty refused to be jealous, refused to accept that he was that far gone already. He flicked the ear piece off angrily, the erotic moans and slapping of skin against skin stopped ubruptly. Morty let go of his breath in a hiss and rearranged his erection into a more comfortable position. He hated that he didn’t even really pay any mind to the women moaning in the background, instead his mind singled in on Rick and Rick only. He clenched his teeth and put his hands in his pockets to stop the temptation of tuning in to his very own sick, voyeuristic show again and walked on. 
</p>
<p>
He passed two emporiums before he finally found the right one. It was a small shop, a little shabby and the front window featured a ton of bizarre looking artifacts and trinkets. But most importantly, the logo on the door matched the logo on the box. He eye’d up the store front one last time and pushed through the squeaky wooden door, a small bell rang that signalled his arrival. A tall, slim, saggy skinned alien, with too many tentacles, greeted him in another language (or what Morty assumed was a greeting) and he just nodded back with an awkward, crooked smile. He maneuvered around the many metal contraptions that ticked and whirled and beeped, ducked under some hanging plants that glowed in the dim interior of the shop, and stepped over a short step-stool. The shop smelt musky, like old books, with a hint of spice, fairly normal for a bizarre store such as this, Morty mused.<br/>
<br/>
He lingered by a set of old, dusty shelves for a moment; Morty observed that they weren’t much taller than the ones back at home in the living room. His eyes skimmed over orbs, and vials, and small locked boxes, keychains, pins, a pack of cards, and some dusty tomes. There were glowing cylinders, alien teeth, horns, skulls, worn coins, a creepy doll, and even a stopwatch with an uncanny resemblance to something he once saw in Doctor Who. They all looked as though they’d come right out of an occult shop back on Earth - at least, that was the general theme. He laid eyes on a small glowing blue crystal. He couldn’t shake the thought that it reminded him a little of the death crystals that Rick and himself had been collecting a few months prior. He brushed his fingers over it but no visions of his death manifested. He sighed in relief just as he heard someone speaking behind him.<br/>
<br/>
He turned anxiously and briskly neared the alien manning the counter, trying not to cough as fresh smoke wafted into his face from the spiralled incense stick; he preyed that he hadn’t just inhaled something toxic to humans. Rick would kill him. <em>Ugh Rick</em>, that familiar jealousy started to bubble up again and Morty pushed it down. 
</p>
<p>
Morty coughed awkwardly, his voice rough from smoke and nerves. “Uhh-um- uh hi, I uh I have-”
</p>
<p>
The alien cut him off with a raised, long fingered hand to his face, Morty visibly jumped at the sudden movement, leaning away from the invasive gesture. “Um okay?”<br/>
</p>
<p>
The being ducked behind the counter and emerged with a small metal cylindrical object, it pressed it briefly to Morty’s forehead. When the object beeped the alien removed it and pressed it against their own neck. It smiled pleasantly at Morty.
</p>
<p>
“Ok, you can speak now.” A pleasantly smooth female voice resounded from the object, but it was obviously the aliens' words; it was a translator. Morty assumed the alien could understand what he was saying now.
</p>
<p>
“Oh uhh uhm yea! Hi! I uh, I found this box, and I thought, y’know, well someone dropped it after I bumped into them and they ran off too quickly for me to-to- uhm so I thought I'd return it back here in case they come back for it or something.” Morty stuttered out. ‘<em>Smooth, Morty. Smooth.’</em> His mind deadpanned. The teen felt nervous in this place, or perhaps he was just on edge because he was alone. He pushed the box across the counter and the alien picked it up and examined it. It’s eyes lit up with something comparable to excitement or... incredulity.<br/>
</p>
<p>
“Thank you so much for returning this to us! This is a precious object that has belonged to our people for countless generations. It was stolen from us. Please let us repay you dearly for your generosity and thoughtfulness in returning it to us! What is your name, Earthling?”
</p>
<p>
“Oh uh, it’s no problem really-” Morty smiled weakly. “I-I’m Morty Smith.”
</p>
<p>
“Morty Smith…” The alien pondered his name for a moment, before smiling. “We have the perfect gift for you, Morty Smith. Please, as a token of our gratitude, take this.” The alien plucked a small glowing crystal orb, encased in a metal cage, from it’s long necklace and held it out for Morty to take. 
</p>
<p>
“O-ok, that-that’s nice of you,” Morty’s smile became more genuine and he started to relax a little. “Thank you, I'll just uh-” The alien bowed its head as Morty reached out a shaky hand and took the small object. He rolled it between his fingers to get a closer look, and frowned. On closer inspection it seemed more like a luminescent pearl than it did a crystal, it shimmered and glittered as Morty rolled it between his fingers, almost as though it were filled with an entire galaxy. Elegantly crafted silver metal wrapped around the outside, a firm clasp entrapped the swirling object within. It was very beautiful and Morty felt as though he could stare at it all day. <em>I can’t wait to show Rick</em>, Morty thought. He shook his head to break his reverie, his mind felt a little hazy, as though the object itself had stared back at him as he had been staring at <em>it.</em> He had certainly been transfixed for a moment. 
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
“Entrancing isn’t it?”
</p>
<p>
Morty shrugged. The object would probably look good dangling around Jessica’s neck. Morty had no use for a pearl, and anyway, he hadn’t had to pay for it so why not gift it to her at the end of year school dance. Maybe it would earn him some ‘boyfriend material’ points.
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, it’s… really pretty.” Morty caught himself staring again. “What um, what is it?” He forced his eyes up to the shopkeeper again in an attempt to not appear rude. 
</p>
<p>
“It is the last of an ancient species that my people would hunt and entrap on our planet, long before it was destroyed. A Cosmic Pearl is a very rare and special thing indeed. Once freed, they grant one wish to their saviour.”
</p>
<p>
“T-They grant wishes to the people who trap them? Wh-what’s that about?” Morty raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the object in his hand. This thing was addictive and Morty had <em>no</em> idea why. 
</p>
<p>
The alien chuckled. “But be warned, Morty Smith. Wishes are not so simple, they are fickle things, and there are always consequences.”
</p>
<p>
“Uh-huh,” Morty nodded, pretending that he’d heard the wise words of the saggy-skinned, alien shopkeeper. <em>God why couldn’t he stop looking at this thing.</em> “Oh uh, yeah! Yeah thank you, r-really. I uh- I should probably leave now, my grandpa he- he’s probably waiting for me. Thanks again for the gift, I’m happy I could help.”
</p>
<p>
“No problem, Morty Smith. We are grateful for your help. Stay safe.”<br/>
<br/>
With another crooked smile, he pocketed the small object and made his way back to the cafe he’d left Rick at.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Stay safe?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Artwork featured in this chapter is by <a href="https://twitter.com/MrLollipopArt?s=20">Klaus</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morty's wish is granted!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The next week passed in a blur. His thoughts had been straying a lot to the pearl and his weirdly developing sexual attraction to his grandfather. He’d originally intended to gift the pearl to Jessica but the longer he kept it, the more soothing it’s presence felt and the more he felt inclined to keep it; Rick knew nothing of its existence and that knowledge made Morty warm with the thought that this was his own private little pleasure. Morty would often keep the small object in his trouser pocket and run his fingers over it, resisting temptation to take a peek during class or in the ship after a long adventure. Later that night, Morty laid in bed thinking about his week. He was absolutely exhausted but sleep refused to find him. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but all it did was frustrate him further. He went to reach under his bed for his laptop but halted mid action when his eyes caught the small gift on the floor, having rolled out of his jean pocket.<br/>
<br/>
Morty reached for the pearl and lightly shook it, relaxing his head back against the pillow. Morty’s thoughts drifted back to when he’d first obtained the Cosmic Pearl, about those <em>noises</em> he’d heard Rick make over the ear piece. How Rick had <em>looked</em> when Morty had arrived back at the cafe and his grandfather had strolled out of the backroom, all sauve and content. <em>Rick. </em>Morty’s grip tightened on the pearl and he saw the glittering galaxy within swirl wildly.<em> Rick and his stupid messed up hair and hickeys. The smudged lipstick across his lips and jawline. His disheveled clothes, his relaxed posture, his eyes half lidded. He looked like a man who had been fucked well and good. The moment Morty’s eyes had clapped onto his grandfather he’d felt weak at the knees. He looked scruffy and ragged and used; he looked irresistible. Inside everything felt dark and twisted, he felt nauseous at the arousal he felt, he felt even more nauseous at the onslaught of jealousy and rage that accompanied it.<br/>
<br/>
Morty was broody and cold towards Rick, he couldn’t listen to Rick’s voice without hearing the guttural groans his grandpa was making as he chased his own release with one of the four other alien women. Fuck, Morty wished it had been him that had been making Rick feel good like that, had wished Rick would only ever reserve those reactions for him. Wished he would only ever cum for Morty. He’d been begrudgingly hiding his own erection the entire journey home.<br/>
<br/>
Rick had instantly caught onto Morty’s shitty mood, effectively ruining his post orgasm bliss - a little soothing balm for Morty’s raging jealousy - and had bitched him out and mocked him from Contebula 9 to the Smith house all the way back on Earth. Morty ignored him and decided to mull in his own shame, desire, and disappointment, he refused to touch his dick, throbbing and pressing intently and painfully against the zipper of his pants. When they finally arrived home, Morty begrudgingly took a cold shower, and he didn’t see Rick for the rest of the evening. </em>
</p>
<p>
Morty sighed and rubbed at his sore eyes. His heart sank at the thought of Rick never wanting him. Morty himself wasn’t even sure where these thoughts and urges had come from, or when they had even developed. All he knew is that he wanted Rick to want him. And a sick part of him wanted Rick to <em>only</em> want him. Morty sighed and rubbed his thumb over the little clasp holding the cage in place over the glistening pearl. He was about to shut his eyes when he heard a small <em>click</em>, and the pearl tumbled from the cage, into Mortys lap. Morty sat up, now wide awake, and held the object in the palm of his hand. The Cosmic Pearl glowed once, twice, three times, before it dissolved into a pile of black ash in the center of Morty’s hand. A small iridescent cloud of blue smoke arose from the ash and clouded Morty’s vision. His head felt like it was swimming, everything was too bright to look at so he closed his eyes, his ears were ringing, his throat felt dry and all he could taste was ash. He gulped desperately for air, choking around the cloud of smoke that engulfed him. Just as he felt himself passing out, a voice resounded inside of his head. “Your wish has been granted.”
</p><hr/>
<p>
Rick awoke with the side of his face plastered to the garage worktop. The parts of the project he was working on were scattered around him, empty bottles clicked against each other at his feet as he groaned and moved into a sitting position. He slumped against the back of his computer chair and dragged a hand down his face and wiped the drool from his mouth. 
</p>
<p>
“Fuckkk… ugh.” His head was pounding from his hangover and the thought momentarily crossed his mind that he would never drink again. Only for a fraction of second, of course, before he snorted out a self-deprecating laugh, and reached for the closest bottle of whiskey. Hair of the dog and all that. 
</p>
<p>
He picked himself up and stumbled out of the garage and into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for some wafer cookies to snack on. He leant against the kitchen counter as he ate, noticing the empty table and dirty dishes in the sink. The family had already eaten breakfast without him and moved on to do their own thing.
</p>
<p>
Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Rick withdrew it and clicked open his latest message. Another job then. Looks like another adventure to Anachronia, in the Epsilon Quadrant. One huge Jurassic Park knock off. 
</p>
<p>
Rick was about to drag his butt upstairs to find Morty when, speak of the devil, the little shit wandered into the kitchen, half dressed and scruffy haired. 
</p>
<p>
“Hi Rick…” Morty yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He walked towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Rick rose one side of his brow.
</p>
<p>
“Morty, I uh… I was just gonna get you. We have another job today, so-so don’t y’know. Think about falling back asleep <em>at midday</em>.” Rick took a long swig from his bottle and eyed the black circles under Morty’s eyes.
</p>
<p>
“Ugh yeah, yeah okay, Rick. My head is <em>killing</em> me, I-I- can you pass me a glass?”<br/>
<br/>
Rick reached into the top cupboard behind him and pulled out the nearest glass and put it on the counter for Morty to pour juice in. “Anachronia part-part <em>three</em>, Morty.”
</p>
<p>
“Wh-What, again? The-the Jurassic Park knock off?” Morty rose his own brow in question.
</p>
<p>
“Y-UGHH-es,” Rick rolled his eyes and took another swig from his bottle.
</p>
<p>
“Is it the-the uh- the Marsh-Marshmallow plants again?”<br/>
<br/>
“Marasamaw plants. But no it’s-they want Zygomites this time. Y’know the-the things you pull out of- <em>urghh</em> what the hell is on your hand, Morty? Gr-OUGHH-oss.”
</p>
<p>
Morty pulled the glass away from his mouth and looked down at the black smudge on his hand. His grandson’s brow furrowed. “Huh, I dunno Rick, I-I think it must have just, just been from yesterday or something. Like charcoal y’know, at school. It-It uh, it was homework.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, <em>right</em>. Grandpa doesn’t-I dont give a fuck about your masturbation habbits or-or whatever the fuck you use to get off but <em>jeezus</em> wash that shit off before you smear it all over your mother’s clean kitchen.”<br/>
<br/>
Morty turned beet red and Rick smirked. He tapped Morty on the head before the little shit could explode into an embarrassed rage full of stutters and denial. “I’m gonna shower then we’re going. Better be- better go get dressed, we’re leaving in fifteen whether you’re ready or not, babyyyy!”
</p>
<p>
“Wait! Rick I- can I just, can I try something before you go?” 
</p>
<p>
Rick turned, grunting in question. The boy was still beet red, but he was biting his lip and his eyes were half lidded. Rick would have called it a half assed attempt at seduction if it weren’t his literal <em>grandson</em> standing in front of him. Still. He tried to deny that his dick was the smallest amount interested in this development. <em>You’re a sick man, Sanchez.</em><br/>
<br/>
Morty took small fumbling steps towards Rick until he felt uncomfortably close. The height difference between them always made Rick feel powerful, which in turn stroked his ego. He’d already made sure long ago that Morty would <em>never</em> pass shoulder height on Rick. Morties were best left young and dumb. Still, as Morty reached his soot smudged hand to touch Rick’s own, he couldn’t help but sweat a little. “Uh, Morty?” He said sternly.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I just need to see something, Rick, I feel like. Maybe. Please don’t hate me?”<br/>
<br/>
Morty stood on his tiptoes, grabbed Ricks shirt with his other hand to pull his face close to his grandson’s. He could feel Morty’s breath on his lips, and every cell in his body was screaming to back away, flee from whatever was about to happen, whatever Morty was trying to initiate. Yet he held his ground out of pure curiosity; for science. Even though his dick said otherwise. In the short amount of time that Morty had invaded his space he’d gone from flacid to half mast. <em>What. The. Fuck.</em><br/>
<br/>
Finally, Morty’s soft inexperienced lips brushed against his own. It was the slightest peck but it was enough to send shivers down Rick’s spine. Goose pimples rose upon his arms, but he didn’t allow himself to indulge in this kiss at all. He didn’t want this. This little <em>twerp</em> was doing some bullshit rapey crap with him like he’d try to do to that Jessica girl; he could <em>feel it in his bones</em>. He needed to put Morty in his place.
</p>
<p>
Rick withdrew sharply and shoved Morty backwards as fiercely as if he’d been burned. “WHAT THE FUCK, MORTY!!”  Rick exaggeratedly gagged and spat on the kitchen floor, he viciously wiped his mouth as if he were a ten year old again and he’d just been given ‘cooties’. “What the <em>fuck </em>was that??!” Rick’s steely eyes bore into Morty. He drew himself to his full height and rounded in on Morty, looking down at his pitiful posture through a malicious sneer. Morty backed away from the menacing aura his grandfather was emitting. Internally Rick smirked at the display; as though an Alpha had his little Omega pinned and cornered. He’d <em>never</em> let Morty get one over on him.
</p>
<p>
“Rick…”<br/>
<br/>
“No, seriously, what the fuck- what, where? Where the <em>hell</em> did that come from, huh?!” Rick seethed, throwing his arms in the air, taking a step closer to Morty, leaning over him. “This better be a <em>fucking</em> joke <em>or I swear on ME-</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh hey dad, Morty, how is everyone today? I heard shouting...” Beth’s voice sounded from the kitchen entrance as she walked in, grocery shopping in hand. She placed the bags on the table and heaved a sigh as the weight was lifted from her arms. Rick and Morty stood awkwardly, Rick gave one last hard frown at Morty, and the teen turned his head to the side in shame and looked at the floor, rubbing his arm self consciously. 
</p>
<p>
Rick swallowed thickly, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose, effectively calming his rage at his twerpy fourteen year old grandson, and the metaphorical bomb he’d just dropped on Rick. He could still feel where Morty’s lips had touched his own and his dick twitched at the feeling; much to his chagrin.<br/>
<br/>
“All good, sweetie.” He turned to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. “You look pretty today, did you get a new haircut? I was just going to take a shower, and then Morty and myself were going to take a trip to get ice cream.”
</p>
<p>
“Awww thanks, dad, yes I actually ran into Karen while I was-” 
</p>
<p>
“That’s lovely, Beth, sweetie.” Rick pulled his phone from his pocket and made a show of staring at the screen. “I-I have to take this call, but I think Jerry stuffed his macaroni inspired candles in the freezer again, so uh- do with that what you will.” Rick waved a hand through the air and tactfully removed himself from the room before his daughter could tell him about her day. He had no time to listen to stories about Karen’s latest fad diet of spirulina kale smoothies, and whether she could claim back double the compensation for someone's pet Chihuahua taking a shit on her new Gucci shoes if she bitched enough about it.
</p>
<p>
Rick made his way up to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Turning the shower on to warm up, he stripped his clothes and stepped into the tub. Rick moved beneath the warm stream of water and watched it swirl down the drain. He shut his eyes and let his body relax; he hadn’t realised how tense he’d been since his encounter with Morty. He scowled at his own arousal, opting to just deal with it. So he popped a boner because his grandson got physical with him for 0.2 seconds, so what? Worse things had happened. It didn’t <em>mean</em> anything. 
</p>
<p>
He braced himself on the wall with one hand and reached down and gripped his dick and started stroking methodically. He sped up out of annoyance, eager to finish. He was horny but he was <em>angry. </em>Angry that his body had betrayed him. Angry that Morty was bold enough to try that shit on Rick. Angry with himself that he must have been the reason that Morty was even remotely interested in him in <em>that way</em>. And then his mind wandered into something that Rick wished it hadn’t. <em>Did Morty think of him when he jerked off?</em> Rick sped up his erratic strokes, the thought alone had his dick pulsing in his hand. He huffed out a small groan at the thought of Morty on his bed in the dead of night, dick in hand, whining out his grandfather’s name as he fucked himself with his fingers. Morty under the workbench mouthing at Rick’s dick, begging to get his mouth fucked. Morty spread open and eager beneath Rick-<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
“F-fuck,” Rick stuttered under his breath and his body shuddered violently. His balls drew up, his muscles tensed, he was on verge of climax. But then something happened. Rick had caught himself aware in his own fantasies, and he scowled. They were fantasies but they <em>weren’t just fantasies. This was his grandson. This was someone who was unattainable, someone Rick would </em>never<em> and should </em>never<em> touch. </em>Since when had he crossed <em>that</em> moral line? He’d never thought of Morty like that before, he wasn’t one of <em>those Ricks</em>. It was as though a switch had been flipped in his mind. Rick gripped the base of his dick forcibly, halting his impending orgasm in its tracks. If he couldn’t control his boners, he could at least control what he busted his load over. He wouldn’t let Morty have this over him. He wouldn’t let himself even entertain the idea that Morty was someone attainable just because of <em>one peck on the lips</em>. Fantasy or no fantasy. His twerpy little teenage grandson was not worthy of being an <em>extra</em> in Rick’s fantasies, let alone the <em>spotlight</em> of them. <em>Harmony on the other hand…</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>Harmony and her beautiful blue skin, Harmony and her eight titties bouncing as she rode his dick, Harmony and her two tight cunts, the way she wrapped around Rick’s length, the way she moaned, the way she choked him out as Rick tore another orgasm from her. </em>Rick resumed stroking his cock, but much to his frustration - and definitely not for the lack of arousal - started to droop. The more he searched his metaphorical spank bank - <em>he had a lot of material to go off of - </em>the more flaccid he became until it seemed as though he were never aroused in the first place. Rick frowned. He <em>definitely</em> felt turned on; in fact, he felt extremely frustrated having just edged himself. <em>What the fuck was going on?</em>
</p>
<p>
Rick was pissed and he felt like shit, but at least his problem was dealt with in one way or another. He blamed Morty. Rick shut the water off angrily and grabbed his towel.
</p><hr/>
<p>
Their journey to Anachronia was tense and mostly silent. Rick looked placid and bored but the urge to grimace was strong as Morty sat in the passenger seat next to him, small and taking up as less room as he could while he fixated on the stars speeding past them. Frustration and irritation prickled under Rick’s skin. He was thankful when they finally arrived on the south peninsula of Anachronia; a planet overrun by expansive forests. He could finally breathe the fresh air of an atmosphere untouched by pollution. They’d moved swiftly and efficiently, laser guns and large bags equipped, dodging venomous plants, oversized bugs and frightening off large dinosaur-like creatures. They’d been picking Zygomites from the island all day, digging around in the dirt and dragging the little creatures out of their hiding places. Wiggily looking plant things that liked to spit acid at their captures.
</p>
<p>
Eventually Morty groaned and rubbed his aching back. 
</p>
<p>
“R-Rick can we, can we stop for a break? My whole body aches.”
</p>
<p>
Rick snorted, “You’re <em>fourteen, </em>Morty, your body shouldn’t be aching after a few hours of work.” He was right though, Morty looked a little worse for wear, he himself, even with all of his body modifications, felt worn down to the bone. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and lugged the sack full of Zygomites over his shoulder and they both found a nearby log to rest on. The air on Anachronia was thinner than on Earth, which was a little bizarre considering how dense the forests could get here, but perhaps that was why they’d felt exhausted. He relaxed his posture and shut his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet and the gentle warmth of the sun shining through the trees. That was until Morty decided to open his mouth. 
</p>
<p>
“Rick, about earlier..”<br/>
<br/>
Rick groaned and rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. <em>So here comes the talk. What was the Morty-level excuse going to be this time? He was sleepwalking and he thought Rick was Jessica? He’d been brainwashed by aliens to make him do it? Or perhaps Morty was going to confess his undying love for his grandfather. </em>Rick cracked open one eye and peered over at Morty. As much as Rick hated to admit it, he really did have a soft spot for his grandson rubbing his ego.
</p>
<p>
“What, Morty? Are you talking about the dinosaur shit you stepped in because I can remove the memory if you’re <em>that</em> embarrassed about it.”<br/>
<br/>
“What? No. Earlier when I-<em>wait you can remove memories? Ugh never mind.</em>” Morty shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly. “When I kissed you.” He had the audacity to look ashamed. 
</p>
<p>
Just hearing Morty say it though. <em>Hearing him say it. </em>It did things to Rick that it really shouldn’t have. Rick’s heartbeat sped up and he could feel the tell-tale sign of his dick filling out at the prospect of Morty’s lips on his own; it gave a violent twitch. <em>What the fuck! </em>Rick screamed internally, but on the outside gave the facade of cool and collected, if not a little irritated that Morty had brought up the subject that had been tormenting him all day. This kid was the bane of his existence. Rick frowned.
</p>
<p>
“You-you want to talk about this <em>now?!” </em>Rick exasperated. “No, no, no. Actually, <em>you want to talk about this at all?!</em> I mean, fuck, Morty. What is there to even talk about?”
</p>
<p>
“It was, it was a bet between me and Summer, Rick! She-she-she bet that I couldn’t-wouldn’t do it so I. I proved her wrong. There.”
</p>
<p>
“<em>Proved her wrong? </em>I- Morty, I don’t know what’s worse, <em>both</em> of my grandchildren daring each other to kiss their grandfather as a romantic gesture or-or <em>my grandson</em> harbouring very real and very flourishing <em>feelings</em> for me.” Rick spat out the word <em>feelings</em> like it personally offended him. 
</p>
<p>
“I don't have feelings for you, Rick, I-”
</p>
<p>
"How about I make a bet with you, Morty? I bet you're going to be a dumbass virgin for the rest of your <em>pathetic. Little. Life!</em>"<br/>
<br/>
“Rick-”
</p>
<p>
“Look. I get it, Morty. You don’t need to bullshit me. People get curious, they make mistakes. <em>You make a lot of mistakes.” </em>Rick sighed and shifted away from Morty, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his very obvious erection. He huffed in annoyance. “Let’s just. Let’s forget it happened and never bring this up again. <em>Ever</em>.”
</p>
<p>
Morty side eye’d Rick’s crossed legs but his posture sagged and he looked defeated. “Okay, Rick. It never happened.” He mumbled.
</p>
<p>
“I’m not one of those Ricks.” 
</p>
<p>
“Okay.”
</p>
<p>
“I-I-I would never.” Rick inhaled deeply to calm himself. “I want you to get this through your thick skull, <em>right now, Morty. </em>I would <em>never </em>touch you like that. I’m not even- I’m not even <em>remotely</em> interested in going anywhere near your skinny ass for-for-for <em>that.</em> You don’t think grandpa could get his dick wet elsewhere with literally <em>anyone</em> other than you? Do I look like I need to sexually abuse my grandson? Do you think I'm a goddamn, <em>pedophile, child molester, freak? </em>Huh, Morty?!”
</p>
<p>
“Ok, Rick! I get it! Jeez. I’m not-I’m not even interested, okay? It was a stupid bet.” Morty wasn’t even looking at him anymore, opting to stare at the fish in the nearby stream, flicking stones into the water. 
</p>
<p>
Rick pulled his flask out and took a much needed swig. The hit of alcohol settled his agitation a little. He wasn’t handling this well. He shuffled where he was sat and rearranged his hard dick into a more comfortable position while Morty wasn’t looking. He swiped his thumb over the head and released a sigh at the miniscule relief of contact. 
</p>
<p>
“I-I don’t know what impression you got from me that-that I want to. That I’d make out with you. What-when did that happen, huh, Morty? What’s it gonna be next? Suck grandpa off under the table with your parents two feet away from you? Gonna-gonna pop a boner every time grandpa calls your name?”
</p>
<p>
“Shut up, Rick!” 
</p>
<p>
Rick grunted, momentarily appeased that he’d won this argument and beat Morty into submission. <em>Says the one hiding their erection from the grandson who caused it in the first place you sick fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
“Right. Back to work, get your ass up, we gotta-we gotta get these sacks full before sundown. You don’t wanna know what nasties come out after dark. And i’m not talking about child molesting grandparents.” Rick deadpanned and stood awkwardly, to continue picking the plants in the nearby foliage. He hoped that Morty wouldn’t notice the hard outline of his dick; he really needed to make some erection concealing pants one day. 
</p>
<p>
The next few hours dragged on longer than Rick would have liked. Neither of them joked around or shared jovial conversation like they often did on tedious adventures. It was awkward and tense and something heavy and unspoken hovered in the air between them. Rick refused to acknowledge it. It was <em>his</em> problem anyway.
</p>
<p>
Finally, they’d collected enough Zygomites to haul their load to the basecamp; a small village surrounded by jungle. They were both sweaty, tired, and disgruntled by the time they reached the guy they’d come to sell to, who happened to be a farmer. Thankfully everything went smoothly, Rick handed their loot over and accepted the payment with ease; too exhausted to try any dodgy shit. Just as they were about to head out of the basecamp and back to their ship, they bumped into someone Rick was intimately familiar with.
</p><hr/>
<p>
Laniakea her name was. Morty scowled. He leant against a large dinosaur rib sticking out of the ground a few meters away, watching Rick and this new woman talking animatedly. It was clear he was attracted to her; at the very least they’d had <em>something</em> between them in the past. Rick had brushed Morty off and told him to hang around for a bit while Rick “sorts out some long overdue <em>business</em> here”. Morty watched as Rick pointed to his crotch and wiggled his brow at Laniakea. Morty frowned harder and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and found somewhere comfy to sit; he knew he’d be here a while. 
</p>
<p>
With an arm around her shoulder, Morty watched Rick saunter off with Laniakea. 
</p>
<p>
Morty sat and watched the world pass him by. Villagers mulled about, walking back and forth with their children, holding baskets of food and pelts. Some were building, others training in the courtyard, spears and swords in hand, others were weaving baskets sat under the shade of a Weeping Willow. Dried and salted meat hung from rails, large trees rustled in the light breeze. Everything was peaceful. But Morty couldn’t shake the conversation Rick and himself had shared a few hours prior. Morty still felt guilty about the kiss; it had definitely not turned out the way he’d planned or hoped. He wasn’t really sure what he'd expected considering the pearl had apparently granted him a wish - one he’d assumed was related to his sick attraction to his grandpa. Rick’s rejection had stung, Morty had physically felt it, like a stab to the chest. He idly rubbed a hand over his heart. But this was Rick he was talking about, it wasn't the worst thing Rick had torn him a new asshole for, nor was it the first time and nor would it be the last. 
</p>
<p>
So what, his expectation hadn’t come true, and his wish was still a mystery. It just meant he had to keep looking, he had to see things from a different perspective. Morty was determined to grab that little sliver of happiness in any way that he could. He deserved it after everything he’d been through. However, he still felt that he needed to apologise for throwing himself at one of his family members without prior warning. Of course, that had gone down like a lead balloon, yet… he was so sure, as he looked at Rick's face and the subtle twitch of his eyebrow and light blush across his cheeks, that for a moment, Rick was hiding something. The way that Rick had gone off on a rather sexually explicit tirade, seemed to Morty as though it were fuelled by a mixture of frustration, arousal, and carefully concealed wishful thinking. It was probably <em>Morty</em> who was the one with wishful thinking though, the very concept of sucking Rick off under the table had his legs shaking and his stomach doing pleasant flips. 
</p>
<p>
Morty shut his tired eyes and slumped back against the tree behind him. He felt especially fatigued today; he put it down to the stress of the past day, and let his body and his mind rest. Morty started to drift off to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
That was until a loud buzzing sounded from Morty’s arm; a second later followed by a sharp pinch. Morty startled awake and when he spotted the yellow and green bug on his arm he yelped, swatting the insect away, crushing it in the process and leaving the stinger embedded in his reddening flesh. The bug wasn’t huge; at least not compared to the bugs he’d encountered in the jungle earlier, but still sizable; murder hornet was the only word that flittered glaringly anxiously about his mind. A large bump started to swell on his arm and Morty shakily pulled himself to his feet, one hand planted against the tree for balance. He felt a little woozy, whether it was from the unexpected shock of the sting itself, or something far more nefarious, was something he didn’t have time to debate on. He swept his vision across the clearing again, trying to find out where Rick had gone, he needed Rick, he needed-
</p>
<p>
Morty only made it a few steps in the direction Rick had gone before he lost track of his senses. It all happened so quick; at least that’s what he thought at the time.
</p>
<p>
Morty’s eyes widened as the world around him warped into colourful apparitions and disproportionate shapes and angles. The villagers wobbled and twirled into patterns, reforming back to normal again, only to defragment and appear in different places within this new and fractured realm. Sounds became deep and fragmented too; like shattered chords of noise that shouldn’t have complimented each other… but oddly, they did. The floor beneath his feet fell away and he would have experienced vertigo if Morty felt like he had a body, instead he floated higher and higher, like an apparition; he was no longer Morty, he was a spirit form. He was staring up at the swirling clouds above him. He felt as though he could run his hand through the fluffy peaks, could feel the soft, misty texture against his skin, he wanted to twirl it between his fingers and turn it into candy floss. He brought a handful of cloud puff up to his mouth and took an experimental lick with his dry tongue. It tasted like heaven; cinnamon and sugary, it had him salivating, he could feel the cloud evaporate as Morty consumed it. He moaned in bliss. 
</p>
<p>
“Morty!” Morty heard his name echoing distantly as though he were standing at the far end of a tunnel; he felt like he was a world away from the disembodied voice. He heard it again, louder this time. “Morty!!” 
</p>
<p>
Morty could feel himself falling now, falling and falling, sinking and sinking, lower and lower, the floor around him came rapidly back into view, all wavey, and Rick was there, the only normal looking thing; his Rick. He grabbed Rick, as though if Morty were to let go he would float off into the abyss, his feet felt light but Rick kept him tethered to the spot. Morty’s eyes ran along Rick’s features; Rick’s mouth was moving urgently, his brow furrowed, and Morty ran a hand over it to smooth it out. Rick’s skin swam and buzzed around Morty’s hand as though Rick were a liquid hologram. He pulled his hand back and stared at it before lowering it to his side again. He stared deeply into Rick’s eyes - those piercing blue eyes, like avalanches of snow and ice, like deep bottomless pools. Did <em>he</em> look as euphoric and as clear as Rick did to him? He could see Rick, he could <em>see him</em> for what felt like the first time he'd ever been able to see him, his visage like softly spoken lies, the allure of perfection and everything that was so <em>right</em>. How did he look through Rick’s eyes? Morty could feel his soul pulling itself from his body - it’s goal to merge with Rick, to seep through Ricks skin, through his eyes and bury itself within his grandfather’s body, to sit in his mind's eye. He leant forward, needing to get closer. His clothes smelled of Rick, he could taste him on his lips. Morty gasped out a breath when Rick’s large hand wrapped around Morty’s bicep, pulling him through water towards a fountain. An underwater fountain. 
</p>
<p>
Rick ran a hand through Mortys hair at the back of his head, the touch a moment of bliss, until Rick was pushing Morty head first into the pool at the base of the fountain. Morty tried to scream but no sound emerged, he opened his eyes to see bubbles bob and warp around him, bullets whizzing passed his vision in slow motion, until they froze in time, geometric shapes swarmed his vision. He didn't know how long he was under the fountain’s water for but it felt like an eternity. ‘<em>I wish Rick was under here with me</em>’ was the last thought Morty had before he was abruptly yanked back out of the water, the sun burned his eyes as his face was exposed to its power. He was blinded, his eyes burned, he felt like he was melting. <em>He didn’t mind the sun sometimes.</em> But then. Everything started to clear up, the sun dimmed and the world around him began to appear again. It felt horribly <em>normal</em>. <em>Why was everything normal again?</em> 
</p>
<p>
Morty doubled over and coughed up water. He gasped for breath and held his stomach as he vomited what little he’d eaten this morning. Groaning he staggered a few feet away and plopped himself on the dusty ground. He looked around and people were staring at him, grinning and laughing. Morty groaned again and rubbed a hand over his head and eyes; he’d never felt so low in his life.
</p>
<p>
“Coming down is a bitch. Here, take this.” A Rick shaped shadow blocked the sunlight above Morty, and Morty squinted up at the looming shape of his grandfather, silhouetted by the light of the sun behind him. Within his hand sat a small red pill. Usually Morty would have questioned what the hell it was, but right now he just wanted this pain and unbearable weight lifted from his chest. 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Artwork featured in this chapter is by <a href="https://twitter.com/SundaeMrs?s=20">Sundae</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rick gets embarrassed :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Hey Laniakea, I have uh, a little problem here if you’d-you’d like to help me with that? You know, like last time.” Rick unsubtly, pointed to his crotch. He wiggled his brow suggestively and Laniakea laughed out loud at his shamelessness. 
</p>
<p>
“You never cease to surprise me, Rick.”
</p>
<p>
“There’s more from where that came from, baby.” He grinned.
</p>
<p>
They made their way towards Laniakea’s yurt, just on the outskirts of the village. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they went. 
</p>
<p>
Laniakea’s yurt was a primitive design, small and simple. A compact wooden table sat furthest from the entrance, surrounded by her weaponry and clothing and a small bed was situated just to the right of the entrance. The place wasn’t designed for much else other than a place to keep her personal belongings and a place to rest.<br/>
<br/>
Rick stripped off his lab coat as he followed her in, making himself at home by plopping down on the pelt-strewn bed. He made himself comfortable, running his eyes unapologetically across Laniakea’s body as she slowly inched out of her day wear, revealing more and more of her sumptuous curves. Rick leered at the display, rubbing a hand over his covered erection. Laniakea snickered as she made her way over to straddle Rick’s hips. 
</p>
<p>
She ground down against his groin with a swivel of her hips and leant forward to groan appreciatively against his lips. Their shared kiss was sweet, it was passionate, it was nice… <em>It wasn’t inexperienced, it wasn’t desperate or sloppy. It wasn’t Morty.</em>
</p>
<p>
Rick frowned hard at the realisation that he was thinking about his <em>grandson </em>while he was making out with an extremely sexy and willing woman. He brought one hand up from gripping her hips to smooth gently through her hair. He gripped her chestnut curls in hand harshly, pulling her mouth away from his own. He swooped down to growl against her neck, nipping and kissing along the smooth expanse of skin. She jerked against him harder, breathily moaning at his ministrations.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It sounds too feminine</em>, his mind supplied, and he growled again; more out of frustration than anything, but he wasn’t about to let Laniakea know the reason why. Rick pushed her away for a second and rose up his knees, forcibly pinning her to the bed beneath him, and swooped right back down to ravishing her neck, her collar bone, until his mouth reached one weighty breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and it hardened further when he swiveled his experienced tongue over the sensitive nub. Laniakea arched her back upward and gripped the sheets beneath her; she moaned Rick’s name, and Rick… Rick <em>really</em> should have found it sexier than he was finding it. Not to say it <em>wasn’t </em>sexy, it definitely was. So why wasn’t he feeling it like he was a few minutes ago when he was eager to fuck Laniakea into the night?
</p>
<p>
Rick pulled his mouth from her nipple, a string of saliva connected his mouth to her breast before he moved on to her other breast. He watched her face from his position at her bosom, eager to see how he was pleasuring her. But as he looked into her eyes he’d hoped to see soft hazel looking back at him, but instead there was violet. He looked away, anxiety and disgust started to pool in his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
Rick reached a hand down to smooth over her flat stomach and slid in between her legs. He ran two fingers down the center of her wet entrance, rubbing her slit teasingly. And it chases his anxiety away. He wanted Laniakea, he wanted her like there was no tomorrow; he’d been eager all day. He’d been needing this stress relief. That’s all it was… he just needed to get laid. <em>And not by his grandson.</em><br/>
<br/>
He decided that he was too pent up and to skip the foreplay; she was more than ready and willing to take him, and he <em>had</em> edged himself that very morning. Now he’d been riled up he didn’t think he’d be able to cool down and walk away even if he wanted to. He gave her one last kiss, burying his face briefly into her neck and sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. He could smell her arousal and it jolted him into action.<br/>
<br/>
Sitting up on his knees, Rick stripped his shirt, and the tank beneath it, off. He pulled Laniakea’s thighs towards him so that they rested over his own; her legs spread, her arousal open and waiting just for him. Her small, desperate mewls, her breathy sighs, her shivering body, the way her pussy clenched eagerly when he ran a finger lightly over it. Rick couldn’t wait to sink into her pulsating heat. To hear her once again during the throws of passion. <em>It’s what I need and it’s what I deserve,</em> Rick’s mind supplied, rubbing a hand over the inside of her bare thigh. <em>Thighs as skinny, smooth, and pale as Morty’s. No! </em>Rick’s own mind battled itself.<em> Thighs as lovely and as sexy as Diane’s had been.</em>
</p>
<p>
Finally, Rick unbuckled his trousers, the sounds of metal clinking was loud in their quiet space and it mingled with the sound of both of their heavy breathing. He popped the button on his slacks, and unzipped quickly, more than eager now; he could feel the arousal pumping through his veins, it was pure animal instinct, and it urged him to take this woman, to rut into her, to fill her up and take her as a mate. To breed her.<br/>
<br/>
Rick heaved a stuttery breath as he looked once again at the exceptionally sexy woman below him and reached into his pants to take out his cock. At the back of his mind he thinks that it’s taken far too long to do, it should have been out at the start of this encounter. How good she would have looked with those plump lips around his dick. <em>Not as good as Morty’s though, right Rick?</em> And Rick felt like he could vomit at that association. He chose to ignore it and focused on Laniakea.
</p>
<p>
But then, something very strange happened. Something Rick had least expected when he reached a hand into his pants to pull his dick out. <em>It was soft.</em> 
</p>
<p>
Rick bulked at his own limp dick he held in his hand. Laniakea, confused, propped herself up on her elbows to see what had stopped her lover in his tracks. She frowned in confusion as she took in the sight of Rick hastily jerking himself off. It was doing nothing.
</p>
<p>
Embarrassed and frustrated, Rick tried in earnest to bring his dick back to full mast with no positive result. He stopped his erratic jerking before his dick got chapped. 
</p>
<p>
“I-I-I- uhhh…” Rick honestly didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t admit to it but he was <em>mortified</em>. His dick had never failed him to this extent, not even when he was as pissed as a sailor. <em>Not even</em> when he’d had to perform in the face of an Ugramulok - its name just as unpleasant as the being itself; and yet <em>he still</em> blew his load. “I-I-I don’t-” Rick stuttered out once more, gesturing to his dick in confusion. He frowned hard; he could barely look at Laniakea now. 
</p>
<p>
The bed shifted and a soft hand landed on his own. “It’s okay, Rick, it happens, it’s nothing to be ashamed about,” She sounded like she was smiling. And Rick felt just a little bit offended because <em>this doesn’t happen. Not to him. </em><br/>
<br/>
“I will sort it,” Lankiea says again and Rick’s eye caught her bringing her head down towards his crotch. She took his soft member into her warm mouth and Rick let out a low moan simply because her mouth felt… nice around his dick. It felt <em>nice</em> but it should have felt <em>amazing. </em>She continued sucking and licking for a few minutes, teasing his slit with her tongue, hollowing out her cheeks, pulling out all of her tricks, but nothing happened, not a stir, not even a twitch. And Rick brought a hand up to pull at his hair in frustration. <em>This is awkward as fuck</em>, he thinks while he watches her head move as she lavished his dick with her tongue; he could feel her ministrations but it didn’t feel much different to someone sucking his finger. It’s pleasant, the concept is arousing, but it isn’t jizz-worthy.<br/>
<br/>
Rick could still feel his own arousal though, even if his dick wasn’t visibly displaying it, it hadn’t even been tampered by the embarrassment and awkwardness of the moment. He still <em>needed</em> to fuck, he still <em>needed </em>to cum, just like he had needed to in the shower. His dick had been hard a minute ago, he was sure of it. It had been hard ever since Morty and himself had their little spat in the forest earlier. He was still searing with burning arousal from the inside out and yet his dick was as flaccid as the day he was born.<br/>
<br/>
Rick Sanchez was no stranger to edging, and this <em>felt</em> like edging, but it was involuntary and he was pretty sure he had never needed to <em>cum</em> so badly in his life. He moved his hips up to press further into her mouth and still… there was nothing. No relief. There was a constant itch that needed to be scratched and <em>this</em> wasn’t getting it. He ground his teeth together and growled in frustration for the second time that night.
</p>
<p>
<em>Morty had done something, Rick was SURE of it. </em><br/>
</p>
<p>
Eventually Laniakea pulled away and looked at Rick with concern and pity. Rick was angry and embarrassed, but most of all frustrated that he wasn’t going to get to cum <em>again. </em>Instead he pushed Laniakea back on the bed and lowered his head to her own arousal. <em>At least one of us gets to get off.</em>
</p>
<p>
He brought her to completion with his mouth in record time, eager to finish and remove himself from this situation, and forget it even happened.
</p>
<p>
With a half-assed apology, Rick redressed, and left hastily without another word.
</p><hr/>
<p>
Rick stomped into the village clearing, miffed and <em>embarrassed </em>beyond belief at his lack of ability to perform, and he silently cursed his dick for betraying him. He spotted Morty in the distance and raised a brow in confusion. What the fuck was this boy doing?
</p>
<p>
He neared his grandson and noticed that Morty’s face was buried in a wool pelt, inhaling and licking the fabric obscenely while people stood by and snickered at his grandson’s erratic behaviour.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck? <em>Morty?</em>” Rick frowned and made a bee-line for the teen. 
</p>
<p>
He wrapped a large hand around Morty’s skinny bicep, pulling his face from the wool. His eyes were hazy and his pupils were blown so wide that Rick felt like he was peering into the abyss. “Morty! What did you take, Morty?!” Rick frowned, bodily turning his grandson to face him, kneeling down with a hand on each shoulder. “What did you take?!” He shook him a little.
</p>
<p>
Morty hummed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, drool slipped from his open mouth to run down his chin. Rick rolled his eyes and glared at the crowd of people gathering around them, intrigued by the drama. Rick ran a hand down Mortys arm and felt a large lump beneath his fingers. He grabbed Morty’s arm and raised it higher for a better view. The skin of Morty’s forearm was bright red and seared with heat beneath Rick’s touch. A large bug sting stood out like an angry red button; the butt end, including the stinger, of the offending bug stuck out of the top of the bump, having been embedded within Morty’s skin when he must have swatted it away.<br/>
<br/>
Rick rummaged in his pocket for something straight-edged, eventually coming across an old Blips and Chitz loyalty card of his. He placed the plastic object across Morty’s skin and gently scraped the card over the bite mark, managing to remove the stinger quickly and efficiently. He held the part of the bug in his palm and studied it closer. He recognised the breed and the venom it injected and… well it definitely shouldn’t have made Morty <em>high.</em> Rick frowned for the millionth time that day, eye twitching with the annoyance at his grandson’s stupidity. What the hell did he get himself into?! <em>I was gone for ten minutes! </em>Rick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and groaned. Okay. He needed to find some water.
</p>
<p>
Rick chucked the dead bug on the floor and ground it into the dirt with his shoe in annoyance. Morty was looking around now, smiling at things that weren’t there, stumbling on unsteady feet. Rick did a once-over to check Morty’s symptoms. He looked at Morty for a moment, he looked at his hazy eyes again, the sweat droplets forming on his forehead, his flushed rosy cheeks, his long eyelashes - eyelashes that Rick would have made fun of for being too feminine - Morty’s soft, wet lips. Rick swallowed thickly and looked over Morty’s shoulder instead. In the distance he noticed a large pail of water by the livestock pen.
</p>
<p>
He stopped short when he faced Morty once again only to find the boy now intently gazing at Rick’s face. He was still wobbly but he was now acknowledging Rick’s existence. Rick held his breath. He was mere inches away from Morty’s face and Morty’s eyes were half lidded and his expression soft. A hand lifted to smooth soft fingertips over Ricks face; his brow, his cheek, his lips, his jawline… Rick could hardly move, he dared not move. He dared not breathe. That was until Rick felt the familiar stirring of arousal simmering hot in the pit of his stomach. 
</p>
<p>
“Morty, come on, you-you gotta sober up now. We’re done here, we’re going home now-MMPH!”
</p>
<p>
For the second time that day Morty crashed his lips against Rick’s. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but it was enough to knock the air out Rick’s lungs with the sparks of electricity that shot through his body at the sudden and unexpected contact. The simmering arousal from just seconds ago soared to life and Rick thought that he may just spontaneously combust. Morty gave a small needy moan and Rick scrunched his eyes shut. Rick heard his own muffled groan, regretting that he let his guard down for even one second. He wasn’t sure whether the noise was from the shock, or from the burning arousal he felt searing through his body, attempting to leave him as a puddle on the floor. Either way, he hated it. <em>He hated this! What the fuck was going on?!</em>
</p>
<p>
Rick withdrew sharply, leaving Morty wobbling and stumbling into the space that Rick had just been kneeling. “What the fuck! Holy shit. Fucking!” Rick sputtered out, running his own fingers over his lips at the tingling sensation the kiss had left behind. “<em>We’re leaving!” </em>Rick seethed and stood to his full height.
</p>
<p>
He grabbed Morty’s arm brutally and bodily dragged him towards the pail of water. With a large hand grabbing a fistful of Morty’s hair at the back of his head, he dunked Morty’s upper body into the water and held his struggling grandson under for a few, admittedly long, seconds. Rick counted under his breath and yanked the teens head back out of the water again and forced his head up towards the sun, making sure Morty’s eyes opened to receive the light. He visibly saw Morty’s pupils shrink back to normal size and Rick huffed a relieved sigh. He let Morty stagger and fall to the floor at his feet, dripping wet and coughing harshly.
</p>
<p>
It wasn’t until Morty was heaving and vomiting on the floor that Rick realised that he was hard and throbbing again. 
</p><hr/>
<p>
Morty dropped himself roughly down on the passenger seat of the ship, pulling the door closed behind him. He was tired down to the bone from their adventure today; damp and miserable, his muscles hurt, and his mood was at an all time low. Coming down fucking sucked; even after Rick had offered him a pill to help with the inevitable drop. <em>Just my luck to get bitten by a bug who gets me high off my ass.</em> Morty thought to himself. He briefly wondered bitterly whether Rick regretted fucking that IKEA woman while Morty lost all of his faculties. Alone. In a foreign world. <em>Probably not, Rick was only ever concerned about his own gratification.</em>
</p>
<p>
He leant his head against the cool window of the ship, and shut his eyes in exhaustion. He was thankful that space, other than distant stars, was mostly pitch black. Paradise by the Dashboard Light played low and staticy through the ship's speakers, and his grandfather hummed along under his breath. It didn’t feel settling though, it felt forced, like Rick was trying to make Morty feel like everything was at ease between them. Today had been shitty but honestly, Morty just didn’t have the energy to even attempt to fix it right now. 
</p>
<p>
His head throbbed, he felt nauseous and he wanted to crawl out of his fevered skin. Morty shivered and curled up on himself.
</p>
<p>
“You uh.. You okay over there, buddy?” There was something in the tone of Rick’s voice that Morty didn't hear often. He sounded… he sounded genuinely concerned. Morty grunted an affirmative response and drifted into a restless slumber for the remainder of their journey home.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a shorter chapter but I will definitely be writing more soon!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>